Don't call me Lee!
by xxcrosby87xx
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Leah transformed?Has she ever forgiven Emily? Leah Clearwater thought her life was complicated enough, now she's the only girl in the pack. Worse of all, the ex- love of her life can hear everything she thinks. Sounds better.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so I read a fanfic about Leah and Sam

OK, so I read a fanfic about Leah and Sam. Before, honestly I really never gave Leah a secound thought after I read Eclipse. But the story really got me thinking and I got bored so I decided to write about them.

So this story takes place after Sam imprinted Sam and starts the night that the first time she transforms.

Chapter one: Leah's POV

I was sitting on the beach reading peacefully, well reading the best that I can. On the cliffs, was Sam, Emily, and a bunch of those boys. Sam was holding Emily's hand and was kissing her scars occasionlly. This made me furious. They were both traitors. Sam was dating me! He said, no he promised that he would NEVER leave me. Emily said she would help me figure things out with Sam. Instead, she would go against me and start dating him. Emily must have said something funny because Sam's face split into a huge smile. This is disguiting. All of a sudden, I was shaking. Shaking hard with anger. I've always felt mad, but never THIS mad. I felt like I was going to explode. I focused on taking deep breaths and decided going home would be best right now. Great, just great. My car was parked right next to where they were doing the bonfire. I kept taking deep breaths and tried to control my shaking. I gathered up my stuff and pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt, shielding my face. With my face looking down, I strode determidly past them.

"Hey Leah!" Emily called out to me. I noticed the timid edge in her voice. My shaking grew worse, my anger is making me hot all over. I kept striding purposely towards my car.

"Wow Lee, you've grown a lot." I heard him say. His voice ripped into me. But him calling me the nickname he would call me when we were dating completely pushed me over the edge. Blood pumped angrily into my veins. My shaking made me vibrate.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME LEE, OR TO EVEN TALK TO ME!" I screamed. I was shocked by my outburst, but I didn't have much time to think about it. I suddenly exploded. Literally exploded. All of a sudden I was a huge wolf. I stared at horror at the people around the bonfire before bolting into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Stephenie Meyer own ALL of these characters and story lines.

OK, so I read a fanfic about Leah and Sam. Before, honestly I really never gave Leah a secound thought after I read Eclipse. But the story really got me thinking and I got bored so I decided to write about them.

So this story takes place after Sam imprinted Sam and starts the night that the first time she transforms.

Chapter one: Leah's POV

I was sitting on the beach reading peacefully, well reading the best that I can. On the cliffs, was Sam, Emily, and a bunch of those boys. Sam was holding Emily's hand and was kissing her scars occasionally. This made me furious. They were both traitors. Sam was dating me! He said, no he _promised_, that he would NEVER leave me. Emily said she would help me figure things out with Sam. Instead, she would go against me and start dating him. Emily must have said something funny because Sam's face split into a huge smile. This is disgusting. All of a sudden, I was shaking. Shaking hard with anger. I've always felt mad, but never THIS mad. I felt like I was going to explode. I focused on taking deep breaths and decided going home would be best right now. Great, just great. My car was parked right next to where they were doing the bonfire. I kept taking deep breaths and tried to control my shaking. I gathered up my stuff and pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt, shielding my face. With my face looking down, I strode determindly past them.

"Hey Leah!" Emily called out to me. I noticed the timid edge in her voice. My shaking grew worse, my anger is making me hot all over. I kept striding purposely towards my car.

"Wow Lee, you've grown a lot." I heard him say. His voice ripped into me. But him calling me the nickname he would call me when we were dating completely pushed me over the edge. Blood pumped angrily into my veins. My shaking made me vibrate.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME LEE, OR TO EVEN TALK TO ME!" I screamed. I was shocked by my outburst, but I didn't have much time to think about it. I suddenly exploded. Literally exploded. All of a sudden I was a huge wolf. I stared at horror at the people around the bonfire before bolting into the woods.

AN: That was more of a preview. Once I get some more responses and the story line starts to flow, the chapters will get longer.

Chapter 2- Sam's POV

Holy crap.

Did Leah just morph?

She couldn't have, but she did.

Holy crap.

I looked around at Jared and Paul, the only two pack members able to come to this meeting. Jared was staring with his mouth open and Paul's hot dog was half in, half out of his mouth. And Emily, my dear Emily, looked horrified.

I looked at Jared and Paul, "Stay here, Jared morph so I can send you a message if I have to." I commanded them.

I went over to Emily and whispered to her, "It's going to be okay, stay strong. I'll be right back." Then I gently kissed the top of her head and then walked into the woods.

I felt sick. I should have noticed that she was growing so much. I should have noticed that she was struggling extra hard. I should have tried to be nicer to her after Henry died. I should have done all those stuff to help the girl who I once, no who I still love. I. am. a. monster. More than physically now. Finally, I morphed, and at once I heard Leah's panicked thoughts.

_What IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED TO ME! I'M A DOG!! I've ALWAYS hated dogs. **(Leah)**_

_Leah, calm down. Your not alone. Something has happened to you that I can explain, but I need you to try and morph back. **(Sam)**_

_Get away from me Sam, I don't want your help out loud. Wait did I just say that aloud? Where are you anyway? **(Leah)**_

_I'm at the edge of the woods. And before you wonder how we're "talking", we really aren't. We're thinking. Eveyone in the pack can hear each others thoughts. **(Sam)**_

_WHAT!! NO NO NO!! I don't want a JERK like you to hear my thoughts. NO NO NO! THIS SUCKS!! **(Leah)**_

_You don't seem to even care that your a wolf. You just care that I can hear your thoughts. **(Sam)**_

_Whatever, I'm already tired of sharing your thoughts. I'm going to try and morph back. **(Leah)**_

_You might not want to do that. I mean if you want to walk around naked sure. But if you don't I'll go to your house and get some clothes for you. **(Sam)**_

_If I could glare at you right now, I would. And YOUR NOT ALOUD IN MY ROOM. You will never see it again. Get some one else to get me some clothes. **(Leah)**_

_God. ok. I'm morphing back now. Good thinking to you. **(Sam)**_

Then I morphed back...but right before I did I swear I heard a not.

Emily's POV

I saw Sam walking back with worry in his eyes.

"What? Is she ok?" I asked him anxiously before running up to hug him.

"I think so. Just struggling with the fact that..." Sam began to say tiredly.

"That she's a werewolf?" Paul cut in.

"No. That I can hear what she's thinking." He replied with a smirk before adding, "And Em, she wants some one to get her some clothes. Can you go get her some?" he asked me.

Of course I would, I would do anything thing for him so I nodded and he tossed me the keys. I got in his truck and slowly started to drive away.

AN: I know it's another short chapter, plus it's a pretty bad one. But I can't put up the next one until I get at least two new comments from different people. I'm REALLY new at fanfiction, so I don't think I'm that if you go under navigation you would see Chapter one and Chapter 2. I think it's one big post, and if I'm right, can some one please tell me how to split it up. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The room

Paul's POV

I am so bored. Sam is an hour late! We've been bored for a frickin hour! It's not fair, he dragged us here, and he should at least be on time. But no, because he is the "chief" he probably thinks he can do whatever he wants. A too familiar tremor of heat ripped down my spine. I have to stop this; I have to learn how to control myself.

"I wonder what Sam's sister will be like. If she's like him then we have some trouble." Embry joked.

I can tell he's nervous. That surprises me, he's usually not nervous. Sam says that she has had some issues in her past. I snorted. Hopefully, she doesn't need constant encouragement.

"What's so funny Paul?" Jared said. I can tell he's trying to set up another bet.

"Nothing, I just hope she isn't a pitiful girl that Sam is super-protective of." I stated. That would be horrible.

Jared grinned at me, "20 dollars he won't be as protective of her as he is of Emily." What did I say?

"20 dollars he'll be more protective of her, or as much." I shot back quickly.

Jared grinned at me; I know he was thinking that I would lose. I think imprinting on some one would suck. It just seems highly dramatic. And I like dating people. Being in love would be terrible.

Embry perked up, "I heard the car engine!" he said excitedly.

Why is he so excited? She's just another girl. Oh, he wants to imprint on her. He feels left out with his two best friends imprinting. Quil also noticed.

"Why so excited Em?" he said smirking at him. Embry blushed.

Sam opened the front door. Everyone looked up. We couldn't see the girl, she was hiding behind Sam, his height easily hiding her. Before pushing her in front of him. But still, I couldn't see her because Embry happened.

"Kristen! Welcome to La Push!" he said before enthusitically hugging her. I was the disappointment in his eye though. But I saw the relief in Sam eyes, he's glad no one from his monster pack imprinted on his innocent little sister. But then I saw her.

It seemed like this girl held the universe together. I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. All that mattered was this red head head in front of me. A fierce urge to protect her swept over me. I will always protect her.

Jared and Quil snickering brought me back to reality.

Kristen turned to glare at Sam before mumbling shyly to Embry. "Kristy."

Holy crap. I just imprinted. NO! It's not fair, that this girl has so much influence over me! I started shaking before I knew it.

Emily rushed over to Kristy before I knew it. "Hi Kristy, I'm Emily. Sam's fiancée. How about I show you your room? We redid the attic for you." Before Kristy could respond, she took her elbow and started walking her toward the stairs.

She finally just realized my intense gaze and blushed a deep red. That made me mad. Before I knew what I was doing, I gave her my meanest glare. She seemed to shrink back, but her face remained the same mask, hiding her emotions. And then before I realized it, she was gone.

"Oohhhh, Paul just imprinted! Paul and Kristy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..first-"Brady began to sing before Jacob whacked him in the back of the head. Everyone else was staring at Sam before I slowly turned my head his direction.


End file.
